edgextyrofandomcom-20200214-history
The Hero's (174-2B)
The hero's...have a story that is noble and that has never yet been told..untill now..born out of need and forged from sacrifice, The Hero's gave themselves to redeeming the principles of an idea and confront and bring justice to those who seek to destroy it. ''History Created from of the Tyran Terrorist Bombings, the idea of a task-force from all planets to hunt down and find the terrorists that have plagued New Tyre and other planets ever since The Planet War's was ever bearing idea on an ever disconected Chancellor Gaius. The final straw in the creation of a task-force came from the secret services agency, Highguard, who had been putting extra pressure on those who may seek to overthrow the United Planet's.... Once it had been established that the group was to come to formation, Highguard noted to keep a special eye on this group to make sure they could get their mission done...The first task in finding and assembling such a group was to find a warrior from each planet that would be up to the job and ready to serve their planet. So a warrior from each plaent was chosen...Legacy a fabled Planet War's Veteran from New Tyre would be the leader of the group. Next was finding a Rodham, which was in turn found in Raid, a mastered security agent known for vicous fighting ablities and quick thinking. The next choice was Theron also a Planet War's Veteran and was a hero for killing General Goran leader of the Sepreans. League was the next chosen, coming from the Royal Throne of Tiberus and the son of Prince Salazar III, he was known as a true vessel for honor. Next chosen was Kross, known simply as the greatest warrior of South Ural and the slayer of "Borsoto The Brutal", Kross was an essential piece of savagery meeting strength that the Hero's needed. Lastly was Vault, a Highmonk from Mount Ku-Tar (the most sacred place in the Daxian culture). It was then decided for The Hero's to be effective that they must become (174-2B) or The Second Initiative..... Legacy As a quiet and mostly intravert person, Legacy wanted no part in war or fighting, but when his planet called him to service he had no choice in going to fight. His mission was not clear... but instead unique in a way that leavt him not only repsected but torn from what he saw as his purpose and calling to his planet. Drawn out of self-imposed exile. With a tumultous and hidden past and excellent fighting skills and wisdom, Legacy is a prime example of the right leader for this mission... Raid Born on a small town on "The Edge" and raised by his uncle and aunt, Raid was a naturally unrully child which led him into many problems...such as robbing a "Line Train" full of supplies...These events led his uncle (who was well connected) to decide to send Raid into Sanhise and enroll him in The Sanhise Consortium of Defense (highest institution of defense in Sanhise) this led Raid to become a well crafted grenadier and security officer for protecting and suppresing groups of people, makeing him perfect for this misson. Raid is the ultimate enforcer. Theron Born in Magnus City in the tail end of The Magnan Golden Age, Theron has lived a hard life, loseing his father to the Reagan Wars and his mother and home in The Seprean Surge in the Planet War's. His life was only saved by his brother who had already been enlisted in The United Territories Army, after they went to Camp RedWind where they were broken up with Theron being drafted into the Army under the 5th Force Regiment.... Theron was sent to help destory Plasma AA's that were blocking Tyran ships and in the battle killed leader of the Sepreans, General Goran makeing him a war hero. League Born into the Royal Family of Tiber and son of Prince Henrik Salazar III, League is a son of privilege but also a shot of accuracy. He is a precise shot, though young, League is a true vessel of Tiberan values and honor. Kross Known as "The Savage of the South", Kross is a protector of justice the way he see's it, shown in his killing of "Borsoto The Brutal". Not much is known about Kross other than he wanders between Southern Villages and is known to fish. Brutal in his exuection of what he deems fair, Kross is a true savage. Vault'' Vault is undoubtedly one of the most respected swordsmen and warriors of the Highmonks, to even achieve the status of Highmonk is an honor only bestowed by the Lord Monks of Mount Ku-Tar. It is said that only Highmonks will be able to acieve "Resemblence" or "Understandment" which are the two most craved virtues of an "Enlightend One". Vault undoubtedly brings thought and uncanny swordsmen skills to the team.